


Basics of Interaction

by AzenaKira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon getting locked in a room together, Zack reveals the plans he had for that night... And Seph reveals that he doesn't understand... Or does he? And where the hell did Fair get all his freaking energy? ... Did someone else plan this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basics of Interaction

“Damned ShinRA faulty piece of shit locks!! I’m going to kill Reno!! Who’s idea was this anyways?!”

Sephiroth stared at the black haired, first class SOLIDER as he pulled on the bedroom door, “Zack, I’m pretty sure we’re locked in here.”

“Damnit!!” He shouted as he fell backwards, landing with his face between Sephiroth’s legs.

The silver man sighed and took a step back and folded his arms, “Well this is interesting.”

“ARGGGG!” Zack shouted as he jumped to his feet with a sword in his hand. He began to swing, but Sephiroth grabbed the blade.

“Zack. Calm down. It’s just a door.”

“Calm down?! Calm DOWN?! I’m locked in a room with YOU! Damnit!”

“… Something vexes thee.”

“Stop quoting movies I’ve never heard of!!”

“Just tell me what’s wrong with this. I thought you’d be happy since we can get out of our assignments for the day…”

Zack pouted and flopped face first onto the only bed in the room. He said something, but it remained muffled by the pillow.

“Come again?” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he leaned against a wall.

“You want to know why I’m pissed?!” He shot up like a jack-in-the-box and was suddenly in Sephiroth’s face.

Sephiroth blinked, “Does it have something to do with your huge amount of energy that’s coming out of nowhere?”

“Yes! Well… No. It’s not coming out of nowhere!! It’s…”

“It’s what?”

Zack sighed, “I was supposed to get laid tonight… And now I’m really horny… UGH!” He slumped down to the floor in front of the silver haired man and rested his head against Sephiroth’s knee.

Sephiroth just blinked, “So you’re angry… Because you can’t get laid?”

“No. I’m angry because I’m here with you.” He said in a sarcastic tone.

“Just go… Masturbate in the shower or something.”

“Sephiroth, it’s not the same!”

“… How is it not the same?”

Zack’s ears perked and he glanced up at the older man, “Sephiroth… Don’t tell me… You’ve never had sex?”

The silver haired man blushed slightly, “Well I-“

“Has anyone even given you a blow job before?!”

The man blushed more, “I-“

“Hey, can we do something?” Zack stated calmly, still resting his head against Sephiroth’s leg.

“I… wait… Excuse me!?”

“Can we do something sexual?” Zack started to slide his hand up the inside of Sephiroth’s thigh, causing the man to shiver, “Come on, please? You’ve never done it and I’m REEALLLY horny…” He glanced up at the older man.

Sephiroth’s breath caught at the light touch and he glanced down, eyes locking with the younger man, “You mean… Like sex?”

“No! Well… Kind of… We wont actually do it… We’ll do other stuff.”

“… What kind of other stuff?”

Zack grinned as his hand lightly cupped the slight erection Sephiroth was getting and the older man gasped very slightly. Zack’s grin widened, “Let’s just call it… The basics of interaction.”

Before Sephiroth could even respond, Zack had jumped up and was kissing him deeply. The silver haired man’s eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away… That was kind of hard since there was a wall behind him… Speaking of hard.

Sephiroth broke the kiss and glanced down at the ‘thing’ pressing against his leg that was contained in Zack’s pants.

Zack blushed slightly, “I told you I was horny…”

“… I can see that.”

Zack groped the older man again. Sephiroth let his eyes flutter closed. The feeling was weird to say the least… But enjoyable at the same time. He eyes opened as Zack pulled away from him.

“Lay on the bed.”

“..Wha-“

“Just do it!” Zack shoved him lightly.

Sephiroth sighed and decided to just go along with Zack’s ‘experiment’ and laid on the bed, face up. He glanced at Zack, eyes widening slightly as the black haired boy climbed onto his legs, “Fair, what are y-“

“Oh shut up, you’ll like it okay?” Zack stated more than questioned as he undid Sephiroth’s pants.

The silver haired man tensed a little, unsure of what to make of the situation… But something kept him from taking out Masamune and killing him right there. He tried to relax, but it was rather difficult as the younger man pulled his pants down to his ankles.

He blushed slightly at his own erect member, “… Is it supposed to do that?”

Zack sighed, “Man, you really haven’t done this before.” He stated calmly as he wrapped a hand around Sephiroth’s length, earning a gasp.

“Your hand… Is cold….”

“… Sorry?” Zack chuckled softly and began moving his hand, “…Better at all?”

Sephiroth moaned slightly, enjoying it a little more, “Your hand is still cold.” Zack sighed and removed his hand. Sephiroth blinked and looked at him. Zack grinned, “Aright, then we’ll do this my way.”

Sephiroth’s eyes widened as Zack stripped off his own pants, revealing his own erect member, “… And what, may I ask, are you going to do with that?”  
Zack chuckled softly, “Relax, I agreed to no sex, remember?” Zack slowly lowered on top of the silver haired man and locked eyes with him, “I don’t know exactly if this is going to feel good or not.”

“If what’s going t-“ His eyes widened and he moaned as Zack pressed their lengths against each other.

“Okay… That felt better than I thought it would…” Zack calmly stated as he started to rock his hips, creating some friction, and earning moans from both of them.

“It’s hot…”

Zack grinned at the older man under him, “Is it better than the cold?”

“A little.”

Zack blinked, “Okay… How about both?” He leaned down and nipped slightly at the man’s neck, earning a few moans plus a gasp as he slid his left hand down around both their hardened members.

“That’s… uh…” Sephiroth let his head fall backwards and he moaned again, “Gods…”

Zack chuckled very softly and sped up his hand. He leaned down and bite Sephiroth’s neck. The silver haired man gasped and arched against him, “Fair…”

Zack pulled back, panting slightly, “Wow I just realized how ironic my last name is.” He grinned slightly before capturing Sephiroth’s mouth in a deep kiss and sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Sephiroth’s eyes widened, but he quickly figured out to kiss back. He let his eyes flutter shut and he arched again into the touches below his waist.  
Zack slowed the strokes and squeezed their tips together, lubricating his hand with their mix of pre-come and slid his hand back down, speeding back up. He broke the kiss and moaned. Then his eyes locked with Sephiroth’s.

Sephiroth gasped softly at the feelings, heat building in his stomach, he felt like he was going to explode! “Zack.. I…” He moaned again.  
Zack chuckled, “You going to come?” He sped up even more is possible.

Sephiroth gasped and arched against him as Zack took his right nipple into his mouth. It was too much and Sephiroth came… All over them… Causing Zack to come as well.

Zack pulled his hand back, panting and looked up at the silver hair man, “… Wow.”

Sephiroth, panting as well, locked eyes with him, “… That’s my line.”

Zack chuckled softly, “You sure you don’t want sex?”

Sephiroth chuckled softly as well, “I-“

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they both froze. Zack pulled up the blankets and wiped both of them off, then shot up like a freaking monkey and was over to the door, clothes on, “Yeah?!”

“Hey Zack it’s me!! Reno! You said something was wrong with the door?”

Sephiroth pulled his own pants up, still panting and Zack screamed at the door, “Reno I called you an hour ago damnit!! The lock is broken!”

“No it’s not.”

“What the hell do you mean ‘no it’s not?!’ Damnit Re-“

“Zack.” The voice came from the other side of the door with a slight laugh to it.

Zack blinked, “… What?”

“You have to push it man.”

Zack sweatdropped and stood there for a few moments before taking the door knob in his hand, slowly turning it… And pushing the door open to reveal a smiling Reno on the other side.

Reno chuckled softly, “Aw man, that was great… Sephiroth, you got locked in here too? Sorry man it was a prank on Zack.”

“No it’s fine Reno.” He stood and crossed his arms, “We got to know each other a little better.”

A small grin appeared on both their faces and Reno blinked, “… Did I miss something?”


End file.
